Mink
by Legendoffun
Summary: Link and Midna accidentally fall into a river, they save Link but Midna is no where to be found... There's a mysterious girl lurking around the cave...
1. Read It!

**I have no clue why I am publishing something that I wrote when I was seven, so please just don't give me nasty words, i had no clue what i was writing. I am such a fan of LOZ. Okay so basically this is still in Medieval and i have a couple of OC characters. Also they start out in a hallway. This is a oneshot.**

* * *

Zelda: Hey! Midna, have you seen Link?

Midna: Um...let me think.. I saw him walk into the... hey Link!

*Liana brings in Link*

(Dark Link is Link's conscience in this story)

Dark Link: Someone wants you Link!

*Link walks to Midna*

Midna: What took you so long? We got class daydreamer *giggles*

Link: *frowns* "You call?" *yawns*

Dark Link: I love your new name!

Link: *frowns* "Be quiet!"

Zelda: ?

*Penny and Charlotte walk in*

Charlotte: Hi!

Penny: What's up everyone?

Midna: Nothing much *glances at Link* besides dragging daydreamer out of-"

Zelda: day dreaming?

Midna: *laughs* his bed. *laughs evilly*

Link: *frowns* *glares* *walks out room*

Dark Link: It's a joke link! Take it easy! It isn't as bad as *mumbles under breath* hate *mumbles*

Link: I know, I know just gotta go *sighs*

Dark Link: where? Are you trying to *mumbles*

Link: *storms into library, then turns around quickly, runs past the four (or five?) People in the Hallway and runs outside*

Midna: Link! Wait!

Zelda: Link!

Charlotte: *sighs* he isn't coming...*turns around and leaves*

Penny: *follows*

Dark Link: where are we going? Link you blockhead class is inside!

Link: *goes to Lake Hylia* I know, just missing the worse class ever :P

Dark Link: wait that stupid class! XD I don't care about that one hahaha

Link: *takes his shoes and socks off and puts feet in water, then takes _the whole story about Lake Hylia_ and starts to read*

*across the river a** girl** runs into a **cave***

Dark Link: who was that?

Link *no reply*

Dark Link: Lets check it out

Link: *sighs* And i thought I was gonna relax *runs back into the school runs past the four quickly 5 mins later he has his *green tunic on and runs back outside* You know what that means!

Dark Link: Adventure? Yellooo adventure! XD

A teacher: *ding, ding, ding, ding* "School everyone come back inside!"

Dark Link: Great -.- class-.- :'(

Liana: Link! Class *pant* starting *pant* Princess Zelda demands that you come, and before you ignore me, I am now her maid...and you have to listen to the princess' maid *pant*

Link: but-

Liana: use your "butt" for sitting on the class laffy-taffy if you don't hurry!

Link: Got to go. Adventure! *dives in a run towards the bridge to the cannon* I must listen to little darkie today!

Midna: yah! *lifts up the cannon* how did I do- *drops it into the water* O.O

Liana: lol

Midna: oops...

Link: O.O *runs accidentally into Midna, falls into water, Liana saw it all*

Liana: wha- wha- Link...Midna! *runs for help*

Link: *swims after Midna*

Midna: Help! *goes underwater, gets washed into a current* Heellpp! *goes under*

The teacher and Zelda with Charlotte and Liana come running.

Teacher: what on Lanayru Desert! O.O How did they get in?

Zelda: Lia, what happened?

Liana: Well, Link saw something across the river *grabs lifesaver* and he tried to run but he crashed into Midna...and fell into Zora's current. -.-

Charlotte: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, dear, dear!

Link: *gets caught in current reaches hand towards Midna*

Midna: *grabs it, but two currents split up ahed, and they get caught in opposite directions*

Zelda and Liana: Link! Midna!

Link: *splutters* Midna! *coughs up water, goes back underwater*

Teacher: Well...don't just stand there! Get the class! Whoever saves them doesn't have homework!"

Liana: *runs for the class*

Zelda: *runs for Zora help!*

Charlotte: *runs after the current*

Dark Link: water!? Nooo! *coughs* nasty, nasty, nasty water! Yuck!

Link: *tries to grab a branch, but to no prevail*

A girl: *a girl sitting on a log spots Link, ties a rope to a branch then throws it at Link and hits him on the head by accident*

Link: *sinks deeper in water, losing his strength*

Charlotte: Link... * jumps in, swims towards you and pulls you up half-drowning but saving his life *

Link: *cough, cough*

Charlotte: *water around Link goes light pink and he gets pushed towards the land, while I go under and half-drown*

Link: Char...* cough, follows into water*

The girl: *girl sees you almost drowned because of her. So she runs off and comes back with a life jacket and life saver. Attaches rope to life jacket, puts it on, and then jumps in with life saver.*

Link: *tries to grab Charlotte*

Charlotte: *she is sinking and lost _all_ her strength trying to save Link*

Link: *dives deeper to try and catch up to you*

The girl:* the girl in the water grabs Char and puts her in the life saver*

Charlotte: *cough, cough, cough, cough, splutters*

Dark Link: *goes silent,...then whistles like crazy ZD all of a sudden hooves splash into the current and Anope and Epona grab Link*

Dark Link: Yippee! It's super Epona! They save us again! *The horses grab a branch and swim deeper after Link, offering the branch for Link to grab on.

Zelda: *points to the Zora's where Link is*

Liana: *the class are paddling to Link, but no sign of Midna*

Groose: There's the little runt! *tries to grab Link* Come on I want no homework!

Link: *tries to grab Groose's hand but "accidentally" slipped and swims toward the bank with the branch in his hand*

Zora: *sees abominable Groose* AG!

Groose: After this! I'll throw you back in! :k

* * *

**Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the oneshot. And for all you Midna fans out there she still lives, she just went into a cave ;) see ya later! Read and if you want to review.**


	2. Easier To Read Version

**So, I got a review about the story, yes I know it is very confusing to follow. I made this chapter so that you can understand it better, its the same thing just easier to follow. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter [1] **

**Midna Lost...[forever?] **

Zelda and Midna sat in the hallway waiting for the classroom bell to ring. Zelda was a little worried that Link would miss out on his Astronomy class, so she decided to ask Midna a question. "Hey! Midna, have you seen Link?"

"Um...let me think...I saw him walk into the..-.

"Walk into where?" Zelda pushed.

"There he is!" Midna smiled. Zelda's good friend Liana brings in a struggling Link.

_"Someone wants you Link..." it was Dark Link, Link's conscious in the story. _Link walked up to Midna still rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"What took you so long? We got class day dreamer." Midna giggled. Link growled before mumbling.

"You call?" Link yawned.

_"I love your new name!" Dark Link smirked. _

"Be quiet!" Link frowns. Zelda looks a little puzzled, seeing that she didn't say anything to upset him. The rest of the gang, Penny and Charlotte walk in.

"Hi!" Charlotte said

"What's up everyone?" Penny asked.

"Nothing much," Midna steals a glance at Link, "besides dragging daydreamer out of-."

"Daydreaming?" Zelda questioned. Midna laughs before continuing.

"his bed." Midna laughs evilly. Link didn't take it to lightly though, because within five seconds he frowns at Zelda, glares at Midna and storms out the hall.

_"It's a joke Link! Take it easy! It isn't as bad as...hate." Dark Link mumbled. _

_"I know...I just got to go." Link sighs. _

_"Where are you trying to..." Dark Link mumbled again. _Link then swiftly runs into the library, then turns around, almost tripping himself, runs past the girls and to the outdoor world.

"Link! Wait!" Midna shouted.

"Link!" Zelda called after him.

"He isn't coming." Charlotte sighs, before leaving them. Penny follows after Charlotte.

_"Where are we going? Link you blockhead class is inside!" Dark Link hissed. By this time Link was at Lake Hylia. _

_"I know, just missing the worst class ever." Link sticks his tongue at nobody in particular. _

_"Wait, that stupid class, I don't care about that one!" Dark Link laughs. _Link then takes his shoes and socks off and sticks his feet in the clear blue water. After that he grabs a book out of his satchel called _The Whole Story About Lake Hylia _and begins to read it. Dark Link on the other hand spotted a girl run into a cave across the river.

_"Who was that," Dark Link questioned. Link doesn't reply, hoping that Dark Link would just forget about it, "let's go check it out." Link sighs in defeat. __"And I thought I was going to relax." Link said. _He ran back into the school, five minutes later he was wearing his signature green outfit. [In this story he already knows he is the Hero of Time]. _"You know what this means..."_

_"Adventure, Yellooo adventure!" Dark Link cried. _A teacher walks out of the school building ringing a bell and shouting.

"School everyone back inside!"

_"Great...class." Dark Link said bitterly. _To make matters worse Liana runs up to where Link is breathing heavily she speaks.  
"Link! Class...starting...Princess Zelda demands that you come, and before you ignore me, I am now her maid...and you have to listen to the princess' maid..."

"But-." Link began

"Use your "butt" for the class laffy-taffy if you don't hurry!" Liana warned.

"Got to go. Adventure," dives into a run towards the bridge with the giant cannon, "I must listen to little darkie today!" Liana stares in confusion.

"Yah," Midna yells, she picks up the cannon, "how did I do." drops into the water. Her eyes as well as all the onlookers, went as big as saucers. Liana laughs on the sidelines. "Oops." Link accidentally ran straight towards Midna and they both fall into the rushing waters of Lake Hylia.

"Wha-. Wha-. Link...Midna!" Liana runs straight for the school so that she can go find some help. Link swims after Midna in a mad dash.

"Help," Midna goes underwater, heading straight towards a current, "Heellpp!" Goes underwater again. Zelda, Charlotte, Liana and the teacher from earlier run outside.

"What on Lanayru's desert," the teacher exclaimed, "how did they get in?"

"Lia, what happened?" Zelda questioned.

"Well, Link saw a big cannon," grabs lifesaver, "and he tried to run but he crashed into Midna...and fell into the Zora's current.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, dear, dear!" Charlotte exclaimed.

_...In the water..._

Link tries his hardest to grab Midna's hand but the current splits the two apart, going opposite directions.

_...On shore..._

"Link! Midna!" Zelda and Liana yell.

_...In the water... _

"Midna!" Link splutters before going back underwater.

_...On shore... _

"Well...don't just stand there! Get the class! Whoever saves them doesn't have homework!" The teacher yelled. Liana immediately runs for the class while Zelda runs to the Zora domain for help there. Charlotte runs after Link and hopefully Midna.

_...In the water..._

_"Water!? Nooo," Dark Link coughs a couple of times before continuing, "nasty, nasty, nasty water. Yuck!" [Even though he can't even feel it...lol]. _Link tries to grab a branch nearby, but to no avail.

_...On shore..._

A girl nearby, spotted Link struggling in the water. With emergency thoughts in her head she ties a rope to a sturdy branch then throws it at Link, unfortunately her aim was off...a lot...it hit Link on the head accidentally. Link sinks deeper in the water, losing his strength as well. "Link!" Charlotte yelled. She jumped into the water half drowning herself, but hey, at least she saved Link :). The water around Link glows a light pink before pushing him ashore, he coughs profusely. Charlotte goes underwater, taking Link's place.

"Char-." Link coughs more. The girl saw Link almost drown because of her. She runs off and comes back with a lifesaver, attaches rope to life jacket, puts it on and jumps in the water with the lifesaver. Link tries to grab Charlotte. Charlotte is sinking and lost all of


End file.
